


AMONG US GOT7 AU

by maybegirl



Category: Among Us - Fandom, GOT7, ahgase - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegirl/pseuds/maybegirl
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	AMONG US GOT7 AU

**JB -Lime**

**Jinyoung - White**

**Mark – Red**

**Jackson - Black**

**Youngjae - Yellow**

**Bambam - Orange**

**Yugyeom – Violet**

**Map :** THE SKELD

**3 Impostor**

Seulgi

Jinyoung

Youngjae

**PLAYERS : 13**


End file.
